Michele Clapton
Michele Clapton is an English costume designer, who has worked in both film and TV. She has found the most success designing for television period dramas, having worked on the costumes for Sense & Sensibility, The Devil’s Whore, and The Diary of Anne Frank. ''Game of Thrones'' She was the costume designer on ''Game of Thrones'' Season 1 through Season 5 (see "Costumes" for an overview of her work in the TV series). Clapton was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Costumes for a Series for all five seasons of Game of Thrones which she worked on, and she won twice, for Season 2 and Season 4. Specifically, the awards were for Season 2's "The Prince of Winterfell" and Season 4's "The Lion and the Rose".Westeros.orgGame of Thrones wins four Creative Arts EmmysEmmy Awards: Complete list of 2015 winnersThe "Outstanding Costumes for a Series" Emmy award existed from 1983 to 2014, but starting in 2015 - coinciding with Game of Thrones Season 5 - it was retired and subdivided into two new and more specific categories. Clapton was once again nominated for Season 5, but in this new category: "Outstanding Costumes for a Period/Fantasy Series, Limited Series, or Movie" After Season 5 ended, Clapton announced that she would not be returning for Season 6. She departed to work on an unrelated film project in Morocco, Queen of the Desert. Her position as the costume designer on the TV series was taken up by April Ferry. On her departure, Clapton said: :"I feel like we've covered all bases now. It was really important to me, knowing that I was going to leave, to actually design the costumes for each geographic area so it's complete. In my head anyway, it's a complete look that I left."[http://fashionista.com/2015/06/game-of-thrones-season-5-costume-designer-interview Michele Clapton Fashionista interview], June 2015. After the Season 6 finale aired, however, the producers confirmed that Clapton did in fact continue to collaborate with the TV show's costume department, focusing on a handful of the most important costumes which debuted in the final two episodes. Apparently, Clapton returned to the TV show after the film project she was working on was completed. Clapton specifically designed four new costumes for these two episodes, included the much-praised new costumes that Cersei wore in the finale: during the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, and during her own coronation (Clapton also designed her new crown).[ http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2016/06/game-of-thrones-season-6-finale-cersei-dress ] This was the third Emmy award that Clapton received for her work on Game of Thrones. For her return to the TV Show, Clapton ultimately won the Emmy award for her work in the Season 6 finale, "The Winds of Winter" (specifically in the category "Outstanding Costumes for a Period/Fantasy Series, Limited Series, or Movie")http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2016/09/game-of-thrones-creative-emmys-record The showrunners also confirmed that Clapton would return to the TV show full time in Season 7.Season 7 directors revealed Series credits Costume designer * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 See also * *Interview with TheCMagazine.com *Costumes References de:Michele Clapton ru:Мишель Клэптон Category:GoT/Production staff members